Multiband dipole antennas can transmit and/or receive in multiple frequency bands and may be adapted to be mounted to a carrier, such as a vehicle. Known mobile antennas may have connectors between a radiator and a mount, or with connectors between lower and upper ends of an antenna that breaks in a radiator. Multiband antennas with two or more frequency ranges may utilize more electronic components, than a single band antenna. That, coupled with a size restriction implied for the mobility of the antenna, may lead to a higher packing density of the components desired to fit within existing connector housings. Many of those components may generate heat during operation of the antenna. It is especially true for higher power antennas, which may generate more heat than can safely be handled by existing connections.